


everlasting

by fuwacchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwacchi/pseuds/fuwacchi
Summary: Did Seijuurou really write a love letter to him back during high school? The thought was amusing, and Kouki couldn’t help the smile that seemed to be forever etched onto his face as he went through each one. He never knew Seijuurou had this side to him, but now that he’d discovered it, he felt himself falling all over for his love again.Even after nearly eighty years of knowing Akashi Seijuurou, he was still hopelessly in love with the man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Winter of the Modern Setting section for the [AkaFuri Fan Book](http://akafurifanbook.tumblr.com/) last year.
> 
> This is the last part (elderly age) of the connected Modern Setting life cycle, but can still be read as a stand-alone without Sephia's Spring (high school), Sarah's Summer (university) and Saga's Autumn (working life).

 

 

 

            When Kouki stepped out, he shivered from the cold. In a poor attempt to generate heat, he raised his hands to rub at his upper arms; it wasn’t much, but it helped. Looking up to the cloudy sky, he wondered if it would snow.

            A small click was heard behind him, and Kouki turned back to see his husband sliding their door shut. Seijuurou’s fingers linked with his own soon after, the coldness of the metal band around his ring finger a stark contrast to the loving warmth of his palm. A small smile settled on that wrinkled face as he gazed softly at Kouki.

            Together, they walked down the cobblestone pathway that led to the entrance of their home, a traditional Japanese house that the two of them had moved into after their retirement, leaving the Akashi estate to their adopted children and their families. They had no destination in mind. Morning strolls were not unusual for them, occasionally leaving their home for a breath of fresh air and a change of scenery.

            Kouki rubbed the back of Seijuurou’s hand with his thumb, fingers and palms calloused from their many years of basketball and hard work, and smiled when his spouse returned the action in kind. The previously red head was now mainly shades of white and grey, only a few red strands peeking out — he probably wasn’t any better himself — but Kouki thought this only served to bring out the vividness of his rubies more, the scarlet of his eyes shining brighter in contrast.

            When they felt the exhaustion slowly starting to seep in, their bodies unfortunately not as fit as they were during their years of prime, they settled down on a bench at a nearby park. Kouki stared at a small, snow-covered bush a little ways ahead and noted the buds poking out. A few had already sprouted a little, revealing red petals that have yet to bloom. The red camellias would be a beautiful sight once spring came, Kouki was certain.

            The two spent an hour there talking about anything and everything: plans for Seijuurou’s upcoming birthday, the Christmas that followed after it, and with it, the New Year. Overall, they were just excited to see their children and grandchildren again.

            “It’s been more than fifty years,” Seijuurou said in the middle of reminiscing together. Another six years, and they’d reach their 60th anniversary. “Many things have happened.”

            It was true. Their marriage wasn’t all rainbows and sunshine. Sometimes they had arguments when Seijuurou neglected Kouki for days, _weeks_ , in favour of his work; other times Kouki would misunderstand Seijuurou’s words and actions — but they had worked through them all, overcame any and all obstacles that they had encountered, and Kouki couldn’t have been any prouder of where they stood today. Together.

            “I take you as you are,” Kouki muttered, recalling words from years long past, the memory of their wedding all too vivid in his mind, “loving who you were, who you are now and who you are yet to become.”

            Seijuurou continued without missing a beat. “I love you unconditionally and without hesitation. There is little to say that you haven’t already heard, and little to give that is not already freely given.”

            He was taken by surprise when Seijuurou did not stop there.

            “Before you asked me, I was already yours, and I am devoted to you in every way. I married you with no hesitation or doubt, and my commitment to you is absolute.” Seijuurou raised his free hand to stroke his husband’s cheek, smiling as he noticed the tears hanging persistently at the corner of his hazel orbs. “Will you continue to remain by my side, Kouki?”

            A strangled laugh bubbled from Kouki’s throat, a mix between a huff and a sob. “You’re asking me that _now_?” He laid his forehead against the other’s shoulder, Seijuurou’s fingers threading through the once brown locks. “You already know the answer.”

            “I’d still like to hear it directly from your mouth.”

            Kouki shifted so that he could lay the side of his head on Seijuurou’s shoulder, Seijuurou’s own immediately leaning against his husband’s, his cheek tickled by the grey strands.

            Raising their joined hands to his lips, Kouki kissed the back of Seijuurou’s tenderly.

            “For richer or poorer,” Kouki started.

            Seijuurou continued, “In sickness and in health.”

            “Until death do us part,” they finished together.         

            As if some higher entity heard Kouki’s wish earlier that morning, it then began to snow. Seijuurou extended his free hand past the borders of the overhead shelter protecting them, watching as the white fluff landed on his palm.

            “The first snow,” he whispered, but in the silence of the park it resounded all too loudly in the other’s ears.

            Turning towards the other, Seijuurou said, “We should return before it becomes any colder.” Disconnecting their linked hands, he adjusted the muffler around Kouki’s neck, tightening it to secure his spouse from the cold. He grasped his hand again afterwards, pulling Kouki to his feet and leading them back home.

 

 

 

 

  

            Kouki was cleaning Seijuurou’s study, taking this chance to thoroughly investigate the room. Usually he would not be allowed into the study, not without the other present. Seijuurou claimed Kouki’s clumsy feet would cause more mess than desired, which, in all honesty, he couldn’t refute. He knew Seijuurou better than that, though, well aware he was hiding something in this room that he didn’t want Kouki to discover. Despite that, he had never felt the need to lock his study, trusting Kouki to respect his wishes — and Kouki’s intuition told him it was no harmful secret, so he did.

            Well, until today that was.

            What could he say? Someone had to clean the room after neglecting it for the past fortnight. The unavoidable event that transpired recently had taken much of their time, and Seijuurou was currently unavailable to do so himself. After what had happened, it had been decided during the latest family gathering that they would vacate this home and move back into the Akashi main estate, where their children and grandchildren lived. A few of their grandchildren would arrive soon to help him pack their things, but Kouki figured he’d get a head start before they arrived. He didn’t have much to do anyhow, what with Seijuurou gone.

            He started with clearing all the items on his spouse’s desk and in its drawers, tidily placing the files into folders and the office supplies and stationary into small cardboard boxes. Afterwards, he moved onto the shelves. There were three shelves lined up against the two walls opposite Seijuurou’s desk, one of which spanned a whole wall by itself. That was the most important one, holding all the important business work Seijuurou did in his earlier years and still continued to do in his old age, albeit to a lesser extent as their son had succeeded the Akashi Conglomerate. Kouki made sure to treat those with the most care, making sure they were arranged carefully and neatly into the boxes and marking the outer cardboard with what it contained.

            The next two shelves contained books that Akashi often read, some of them gifts from Kouki. Most of them were philosophical books, some scientific, those Kouki mainly had no interest in, but he made note of some of the titles that took his attention so he could read them in future if he was bored.

            It was well into the afternoon when he finally reached the lowest row of the last shelf. Kouki raised an eyebrow at the three storage boxes that took up the row, taking them out to find folders marked with years on their spines inside. Curious, he took the oldest one, marked with _2013~2015_.

            His curiosity heightened when he saw large amounts of envelopes—letters?—inside, all addressed to Kouki himself. Taking the one marked with the oldest date, he carefully opened it, the pages long yellowed after more than seventy years — and gasped when he read it.

 

 

> _Dear Furihata,_
> 
> _I do not know when exactly I began to harbour these feelings for you, and I am reluctant to admit I am rather perplexed on how to approach the matter. With each moment I spend with you, I come to love you more. There is no doubt my feelings for you are true and sincere. I only hope you feel the same._
> 
> _Yours sincerely,  
>  _ _Akashi Seijuurou_

 

 

            A soft chuckle escaped Kouki’s lips. Did Seijuurou really write a love letter to him back during high school? Could all the other letters possibly also be love letters? The thought was amusing, and Kouki couldn’t help the smile that seemed to be forever etched onto his face as he went through each one. He never knew Seijuurou had this side to him, but now that he’d discovered it, he felt himself falling all over for his love again. Even after nearly eighty years of knowing Akashi Seijuurou, he was still hopelessly in love with the man.

            An endearing smile emerged on his lips when he reached the last plastic sleeve in the folder, Kouki recognising all the little items inside it. The small daisy he had given Seijuurou back in their second year, now dried and pressed into a small bookmark, photos from the few times they visited the _purikura_ machine, the candy wrap from the treat Kouki gave him when he was feeling under the weather, the second button from his Seirin uniform that he had given after graduation… There was even a small photo album inside filled with candid photos of Kouki, some of which he wasn’t even aware Seijuurou had taken.

            Taking in an exhilarating breath, Kouki quickly moved onto the next folder marked with _2015~2020_. That was the most painful period of their relationship, he was aware. Those were the years they were in university, where they first started to drift apart.

            As expected, there weren’t many letters and items inside compared to the previous folder’s. Seijuurou must have been too busy to write, juggling work at the Akashi Conglomerate and university at the same time. A small pang went through Kouki’s chest as he recalled that memory.

            Shaking his head to ward off the memories, Kouki opened letter after letter. His eyes watered going through them, finally understanding for the first time that Seijuurou truly hurt as much as he did back then.

 

 

> _Dearest Kouki,_
> 
> _I am aware we’ve been spending less time together. I know you’re hurt beyond my imagination, and it is my greatest pain to be unable to relieve you of it. You’ve done nothing wrong, my love. It is entirely my fault, and I honestly wish I can resolve the issue soon. I miss you so much, and love you more than you’d ever know._
> 
> _With all my love,  
>  _ _Akashi Seijuurou_

 

 

            He wanted to see Seijuurou right now. He wanted to hug him, pepper him with kisses, and maybe scold him for holding in all his pain too. It was true they had talked things out afterwards, but it was mainly from Kouki’s side. He wasn’t aware of just how much Seijuurou had been suffering. Each letter was so heart-felt it made Kouki’s heart swoon with both sadness and happiness. Happiness because of how much Seijuurou cared for him.

            Releasing a shuddering breath, he went through the _2021_ to _2030_ folders, each year designated a folder to itself after university onwards. He needed a change of pace. Things had turned for the better during this period, and Kouki had only come to love Seijuurou more as he spent more time in his presence. He was relieved when he opened folder after folder, seeing more letters and items than what the first and second combined contained in each one, and definitely more candid photos that Kouki was, once again, unaware of.

            It was already nightfall when he moved on to the _2036_ folder. Stretching his limbs, Kouki groaned at each creak of his worn out bones, quickly turning on the lights so he could resume his adventure. He wasn’t even aware he had skipped both lunch and dinner, too excited in his discovery to feel hunger. He managed to get through most of the 2036 letters, when a certain date on one of them caught his attention: 4 December 2036.

            How could he possibly ever forget? Their _wedding day_.

            Flipping open the envelope flap, he first saw their wedding photo, sent by Kuroko a few days after the event. Kouki pulled out the letter and carefully unfolded it, his eyes lingering over each word with growing affection.

 

 

> _To my beloved Kouki,_
> 
> _It is my greatest joy to officially become yours today, and I am even more blessed to have you as mine. You were and will always be the most beautiful in my eyes, regardless of what you wear and how you act, but today you shined more than ever. You shone so blindingly bright I had the urge to avert my eyes, but this was a moment I’ll only experience once in a life time, and I wouldn’t miss it for anything in the world. I burned that lovely image of you into the very depths of my memory, and will definitely never forget it in my life time._
> 
> _Thank you for taking me, Kouki. I have hurt you deeply in the past, and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive myself, but you accepted me despite that. In truth, I’ve had that wedding ring in my pocket for years. However, I could never find the courage to propose to you. Did I have that right after inflicting such pain, such deep scars on you?_
> 
> _Before I knew it, days had turned into weeks, weeks into months, and finally years had gone by in a flash with no owner to my ring. The extent to which the relief and happiness I felt that day, when you proposed to me, are more than you can possibly imagine._
> 
> _Home has always been where you are, Kouki, and now I’ll be able to experience it every moment of my life from this point onwards. Thank you for loving me, Kouki. Thank you for staying with me, for having me despite everything. I love you with my everything, and shall cherish you with my every breath. I will definitely make you happy, absolutely._
> 
> _Eternally yours,  
>  _ _Your Seijuurou_

 

 

            The tears freely flowed down his cheeks, dripping down and splattering onto the paper. His vision blurred as he read, but Kouki couldn’t find the strength to look away and wipe his tears.

 

 

            It was then that his loss felt more distinct than ever. Clenching onto his yukata where his heart was, Kouki found himself missing Seijuurou more than he could have possibly ever imagined. He’d never be able to see him again, never be able to hear the smooth tenor of his voice again, never be able to hold him in his arms again, nor be held in Seijuurou’s soothing embrace in turn.

            Akashi Seijuurou passed away three weeks after the New Year.

            Kouki had woken up on a winter morning, wrapped in the protective cocoon of what was once supposed to be Seijuurou’s warm arms — they felt icy cold. He had cried then, but easily accepted the truth despite the apparent loss that made its way to his heart. They were both in their early nineties already, so they had prepared for this day to come sooner than later. He just hadn’t expected it to hurt so much.

            A knock startled Kouki, his head snapping up to the entry way of Seijuurou’s study. There stood their grandchild Kyoko, still dressed in her office attire (she must have came straight from work), worry evident on her face when she saw the tears staining her grandfather’s cheeks.

            “Grandpa?” She rushed towards him, holding his shoulders and looking him up and down in an attempt to pinpoint if he had somehow hurt himself. “Are you okay?”

            Kouki laughed, the pain subsiding as he watched her fuss over him.

            “I’m fine. Your grandfather left me with a rather unexpected present is all.”

           Looking around, Kyoko noticed the amount of folders and letters strewn around Kouki on the floor. She smiled.

            “May I join you?” Kyoko asked, curious about the many memories her grandparents shared. They were the stories she often fell asleep to during her childhood, all too enchanted by their love story.

            Kouki nodded, delighted to share this moment with his kin.

            “After dinner though! I bet you haven’t eaten all day. Look at the mess you’ve made, Grandpa.” With a disapproving frown, she pulled him up. “Ginta and the others will come tomorrow morning. Please leave the rest to us!”

            Despite her scolding tone, her expression was soft as she reprimanded him, and Kouki knew he’d be all right even with Seijuurou gone. He still had his— _their_ family with him. Seijuurou would never leave him alone. That simply wasn’t possible.

            Because home was where Seijuurou was, and Seijuurou was and had always been in Kouki’s heart, just as Kouki was for him, back then, from now on, and in future, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to contact Lorens who did the first of the two illustrations for my story, so I won't post the image, but the (second) illustration that was posted here is by [Bree](http://breedafool.tumblr.com/). Thank you so much Bree for drawing for my story, and for handling the project production! This fan book couldn't have happened without you!


End file.
